J&N: A Love Story
by rplotkin
Summary: The story of the unexpected child and the werewolf that imprinted on her.
1. Apple

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character, just the order that the words are put in :D**

**Info; Set 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie stopped growing at age 7, and has looked 17 or older, since that age, she is now 15 (human years). Just clearing all that up :)) Enjoy!  
Oh and all things that look like _'This' _is her inner monologue that is transferred to a person.  
**

* * *

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart._

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

_-Judy Garland_

_"There are no rules that can bind you when you find your other_

_half."_

_- Stephenie Meyer as Jacob Black_

* * *

I lay my head on his bare chest, my hair pulled into a tight bun to stop my smell from spreading over him. My hands lay intertwined behind his neck foolishly toying with his newly short hair. The light of the moon shined through the window, his face gleamed in it, his features strikingly prominent. My finger traced his jaw line while I closed my eyes memorizing this moment for later use.

I knew he was happy I didn't look my age, even though I had basically ceased development in my seventh year of life. By the time I had reached my last develop- mental year I looked seventeen if not older. Now at fifteen––eight years after the last growth line was drawn on the cottage wall––I lay here sprawled over him as he slept. He was no longer afraid of looking older, he chopped off his long hair and let me see...him. I knew my mother preferred it long, but I didn't see why. Maybe it was the whole 'imprinting' thing, but he was perfect for me either way; still I liked him clean cut.

His stomach growled as my thoughts poured from my hands into him and I tightened my grip around his neck to pull myself up to his face. It wasn't a long way to pull, I was already taller than my mother, almost taller than dad; still I pulled until my lips touch his chin. The light russet fuzz tickling my lips. He smiled, I knew he was up.

_'Do I smell bad?' _It was my age old question I asked every time we ever got close, it was like second nature to me––being a broken tape recorder. Most of the time I was kidding, but I had become used to taking a shower every time that Jake had gone away just to rid myself of any

excess 'vampire' smell that I could.

"Not even half as bad as you think." He smiled, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth.

I untwined my hands and put them on his cheeks, he––even in the dark––stared at me with whimsical eyes, they were excited, happy but cautious. I slowly leaned in and kissed his lips, my heart sprinting at each movement. I was grateful for my beating heart, for being only half immortal. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, as hard as it was, the little things made a big difference. I loved that he heard my heart and the effect he had on it.

I lifted my head to see him smiling still, but his eyes gave away his need for sleep. Sighing I rolled off to his right side leaving my head on his chest, and my arms wrapped tightly around him. A thump came from the room two doors down.

_Sigh_, my parents.

I don't think there was one night that went by when they weren't together. I was happy that mom was keeping dad occupied, I certainly did not want him hearing my thoughts tonight...or any other night. A cough, that sounded like a laugh came from deep down in Jake's throat, I knew I was keeping him from sleep.

Even after all these years, I still seemed to forget that with just one touch all my thoughts and memories were conveyed––whether I liked it or not––to whomever I touched and with my father, who could read my thoughts when I was miles away. With Jacob I usually didn't mind...usually, that is when I wasn't remembering having panic attacks with him gone and missing him like crazy. He whimpered sadly as the memories spilled out of me.

_Oops. _

I brought myself closer to his ear. '_Sorry,'_ But he didn't reply.

I put the back of my hand on his cheek, my thumb gently gliding over the sleepless bags under his engaging dark eyes. The greatest perk of all of this was that I could show him how much I loved him, over and over again. I filled his head with all my happy memories with him.

When I finally saw him as more than just a friend at age six and then no other person ever looked as good to me. I had always loved him, he was always my Jacob, the one that was curiously always there since birth but I never really paid attention to his looks, or charm until then. He closed his eyes concentrating on my memories while his hand stroked my arm. I thought of the first time we went on a date, how my mother embarrassed me and my father

hated him more than ever. When he hugged me and I cried when he let go––happy tears. I thought of the time he told me about shape shifting, imprinting, my mom...I remember sitting their with my eyes glued to his mouth listening with curiosity at every word he said. I thought

about the first time we kissed, the warm sensation, and how safe I felt then how I almost keeled over and died right then and there from happiness. I thought about how he made me feel with just one look, one touch, one kiss. How my whole body shivered happily when he spoke. How just one hug and just one kiss wasn't enough. My mind changed to when he left me, for his pack, how it hurt me. I tried to change it to my last birthday party, when I finally showed him how much I loved him.

Jake kissed me lightly but the damage of my slip up was done. "I'm sorry." He said meekly looking at me.

Shivers went down my body as his breath reached my face, I was really hoping dad wouldn't be able to hear me. He grinned, knowing full well his reaction on me and I felt my skin heat with embarrassment.

_'Don't be..It was stupid of me to..er..show you that.' _My vapid excuse for rationalizing what had happened. My mouth was still closed as I let my thoughts talk for me.

He scooped me back onto his chest, not letting his lips leave mine. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I closed my eyes letting myself enjoy the sudden romance. He yawned through a kiss and I groaned pulling away. He hadn't slept for about two days..some problems

with Leah I assumed. He grinned, still trying to kiss me through his exhaustion. I pulled a finger to his lips to stop him. He frowned, but showed he was satisfied that I was

going to let him sleep. _Stupid Werewolf_, I thought as loud as I could...for his sake and my dads. I leaned in to kiss his forehead before laying my head back to his heart and

taking his palm to mine.

If we were fully immortal, unable to sleep, I could have lay there for hours just listening to his heart––my most prized possession. I heard a deep snore come from the back of his throat and I rolled my eyes looking to my left hand. The bracelet he had given me for Christmas so

many years back was replaced with a promise ring. The bracelet––now––held as a key ring for me, while the delicate, odd, unique and beautiful band graced my wedding finger. Dad all but had a heart attack––if he could he would have––when he found out and it took hours to convince him that it was merely a present. Of course marriage crossed his mind immediately and mine; neither of us was ready for that. Now I would marry him in a second, but I imagined

life would be the same as it was now so I let it go and looked to the ring whenever I needed a pick me up.

He was fast asleep, the snoring had settled down, and he was in a deep slumber. I wanted right there and then to strip him and have my way, and I was actually quite sure he'd let me. There were complications though, he looked so peaceful, happy––and of course the whole dad can read minds, is a vampire...the usual, whatever. Another loud thump came from the room.

_Jeez. _


	2. Flower

**I was gunna wait a while before posting another chapter, but since y'all seem to like it; here is chapter too ((very fluffy and corny))  
I DO realize it's not my best...but I promise it will get better :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

A loud grumble came from the pit of my stomach causing my whole body to shake. I hadn't eaten in a long time, but I was no where near ready to let go of Jake. My stomach moaned again and this time his head flinched.

With a deep sigh I slowly moved my hands out from under his back and rolled off the bed, he tossed gently from the sudden loss of my weight. I felt bad leaving him, but I didn't want to wake him up, and I was terribly hungry. When I reached the door frame another loud

thump came from my parents room, I jumped, startled and hit my head on the frame.

Grasping my mouth with my hand to stop a scream I turned to look at Jacob to make sure I didn't wake him. Good––still asleep.

I walked through the pitch black hallway into the small kitchen. My nose sniffing for anything that might be appetizing. Instantly the smell of Jacob's blood entered my nostrils. I laughed, biting him was never really a problem for me––because I didn't have venom––so now and

then I would playfully take a nibble here and there, but all the same the worried feeling was still there.

I stared out the window into the tree's moving swiftly from the wind. The leaves tapped lightly against certain windows in the house and the noise oddly comforted me. A creak came from my room, and before I could turn he had his chest pressed to my back instantly heating my entire body. I was now uneasily aware that I was only wearing some shorts and a bra. His warm chest made me purr and I let myself sink into him. He slowly chuckled and kissed the top of my head, before placing his chin on it. We fit together perfectly––like two puzzle pieces that only went together. His hands reached for mine at the bottom of my waist and I grabbed onto them willingly, almost forgetting about being hungry. I felt his breath on the top of my head and smiled as we stood there silently for a while.

"You should have woken me," he said in a husky voice.

My toes curled, from under me. I turned around to face him, his eyes watching me the way only he could, arms still around me. I joined him and wrapped my arms around his stomach leaning in for a kiss. His hold on me was tight on me but comfortable, I never wanted him to

let go. He held on tighter hearing my thought and chuckled, his voice hearty.

_Grrr_, my stomach growled again.

I growled back at it in my head, and he laughed pulling one arm away to reach for a chair and sitting me into it with his other.

"Cereal or Blood?" He asked cringing at his own words, he had gotten so good lately.

I put my nose in the air, arrogant slightly, and sniffed.

"Cereal works." I shrugged.

He swiftly took two bowls from the cupboard, barely looking up or moving away from me to find them. He had been over here so long, so often that it felt he knew this house more than I did. He poured some cereal in both bowls and gave me a smile.

"Milk or Blood?" He asked making a disgusting face.

"Shut up Jacob."

With a hard laugh he went to the fridge and poured both bowls with milk, grabbed only one spoon and sat down placing it in front of me.

"Wow! Two bowls for me...you shouldn't have." I smiled at my acquired sarcastic humor.

"Eat." He said giving me the spoon.

I couldn't, I just sat there watching him watching me. I loved it, I wished I could have this every day. I took a bite. Satisfied he gulped down his bowl finishing it with one swig, still not looking away from me, and tossed it to the sink. It clamped on the metal and another thump

came from the room.

My face hardened. I knew he loved me now, that it was different from the way he used to love my mother–but I knew he loved her–I didn't want him hearing this. I didn't want to hear this, my parents were complete neurotic freaks.

My mind twirled over my thoughts, my dreams. I would have my own place with Jake. Somewhere were we could be alone. I looked down at my ring, shining even now in the complete dark room. I wanted to move, or at least get out of this house. Some small place away from it all, where I could still go to school and he could work with the pack. So that I wouldn't have my family breathing down my back or his every hour of every day.

I was ready for change, Carlisle always did say that my soul looked about twenty two and it would get older by the centuries to come.

I heard the noises stop in my parents room. Something was ruffled and then the closet door opened quickly but didn't shut. Someone opened the bedroom door–I sniffed, Dad–and slammed it shut stomping into the kitchen.

".Cullen." Ugh, I hated when he used my whole name.

"All done dad?" I said eying him curiously, while Jake almost spat milk from his nose at my thought. I had forgotten that I had placed my hand on his.

"Funny, now No."

_'No you're not done or no I'm not moving?' _I asked removing my hand from Jacob's...I didn't particularly want him to hear that yet.

Jake watched me slowly understanding. I hid my face not embarrassed, but just scared of his reaction.

"Why is he still here?" Dad asked obviously listening to Jacob's thoughts.

"I'm always here pop." He said proudly, I giggled.

He reached for my waist and I slid into his arm, almost by a gravitational force. I sighed.

"STOP THINKING THAT!" Dad yelled at Jake, I had only seen him get this mad once or twice before.

I looked curiously at Jake while he smiled a cocky and curious smile.

"Rather Bells than?" I knew he was kidding but it stung...I didn't like the idea that he had pictured my mother naked before. It disturbed me and my dad.

Dad was furious. A gust of air blew in and mom appeared next to him––her hair obviously confirming my thoughts.

_Sex hair _

"Bella...hair." Dad said, looking at her lovingly.

"Get out of my head."

"You would want that." He growled at me, while mom embarrassingly combed her tangled brown mess.

"Yes I would prefer my father not listening to my head while he's...er...boinking my mom."

Jacob howled with laughter, and I bit my upper lip knowing I had gone too far, but I was far from done.

"Are you telling me I can't see Jacob?" I asked, Jake suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Of course not...I cant." Dad said through his teeth.

"Ok what's happening here?" Mom spoke suddenly.

"Ask them." He said politely pointing at me.

The way he treated my mother was so close to what I had seen with imprinting, both with me and Jake as well as with the other members of his pack. He was so careful not to hurt her, only wanting her to be happy that sometimes he ended up leaving details out. It was love,

but it was less honest than what I had with Jake, much less trust and honesty. Dad's left eye twitched out of force, while Jake nodded at my thoughts kissing my palm.

"Renesmee?"

"Nothing."

"Jacob?" I wondered, in my head, if he would tell her but he just simply nodded his head. _Yay! _He did love me.

Jake's head sprung around looking at me sharply.

"Of course I do."

"Oops, sorry."_ Stupid brain of mine. _

"Ok Edward I'm done, What's going on?" Mom asked impatiently.

"Our daughter seems to have decided that she wants to..." He strained to get words out "...live, with the pup."

Jacob growled, and I let a low hiss go from my teeth.

"What? You're too young."

I heard Jacob sigh, and laugh mysteriously.

Suddenly my father threw himself at Jacob, his teeth baring. Jake was thrust against the wall, his force and my fathers crushing the foundation. I begged for him to 'morph' but he had pushed me away and could no longer hear my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, almost in hysterics, at my father.

"Nessie, it's OK." Jake choked out, I swore he was fighting a smile.

"Edward?" My mother asked calmly.

It astonished me how human she seemed sometimes.

"You stop thinking that, and you stop now." Dad growled to Jacob.

"It's true ask her yourself." He smiled.

Oh crap, stupid werewolf!


	3. Ribbon

**DISCLAIMER: Sometimes I think I'm Renesmee...but that's really only wishful thinking.  
I like this one better than the last chapter, but I do find the last chapter was/is necessary, plus it had some good fluff XD**

**Again anything that looks like _'this'_ is her thoughts being transmitted by touch.**

**Thanks for all the comments :))  
**

* * *

I took off running, my feet––no where near as fast as his, moving soundly creating barely a peep on the leaves under us. Anger filled my head, but I knew that I wanted to laugh. Jake knew my father wasn't that stupid, but I guess he just didn't want to believe that his daughter had actually grown up.

He was right in front of me, still in humane form. I smiled wishing only to get to him faster, to kiss him, to have my hands wrapped around him again. The anger left my body and I was completely taken over by my infatuation for him again.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

"Are you completely stupid?" I asked quickening my pace. I actually didn't enjoy running...sure it was faster, but riding a car was just as fun...or at least it was in my car.

He smiled, reaching for my hand. I was tempted to hold back and run for myself, but his scent and smile called to me. I reached forward and he grasped my fingers.

He sighed, _'Better.'_ I giggled, but then slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes, forcing my tongue to stay in it's mouth.

"Your dad had it coming when I gave you the ring."

My eyes popped, and I was growing impatient as my legs got tired. God I sucked as a vampire.

"Oh so that's what the ring was for." I joked, slapping myself on the forehead.

He abruptly stopped running and stuck out his arm for me to run into.

"Oof." I groaned, his muscles were too much...sometimes.

He stared me in the eyes, one eyebrow raised, looking for some seriousness in my face. When he found my half smile he grinned, "You know I love you?"

My heart fluttered falling down deep into the pit of my stomach as if I was hollow inside. My whole body shook at the words and I forgot everything for a moment. I barely stood, my knees wanted to give out and I was fairly sure I would fall, but reading my mind he held onto me tighter, keeping me from dropping to the ground. I smiled ear to ear and felt awkwardly childish.

_'I love you too, I love you too.' _

"You better," he let a sly smile pass, "because this...us...we're forever."

He dropped his head to kiss me and I fell pathetically to my knees, still not prepared. Jake frowned, worried, but laughed after seeing that I was OK and lifted me onto his back.

"Fine, hold on."

I dug my hands deep into his chest, snuggling my face into his neck and sighed. He smelled good, my mind thought over the fact that my family called him a dog, but this smell was so familiar that I couldn't notice anything different about it than the smell of my family half the

time.

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked, thinking back to before.

"Ness..."

"Everything was good, now dad and mom..." my brain boggled at the thought of my mother picturing me with Jake.

"They had the right to know." he said smug.

I playfully bit the back of his neck, the taste of his skin stinging my tongue. I wanted more...but I tried to focus.

"You won't be allowed in my house again."

"Good."

What, was I losing it. Did he not want me?

"Shut up Nessie, you know I want you." I frowned. "But I want all of you." he said scooping me off of his back and into his arms to face him––still running. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giggling hysterically.

_He loves me, he loves me. _I sang to myself.

"You really should be seven." he laughed before kissing me.

_Don't run into a tree while you're not looking..._I began to think but I trailed off. God, the power his body had over mine was uncanny. It was like I had no control over myself or my actions, I was his puppet. My whole body shook while he ran and I kept kissing his face. My hand

reached for his jaw and stroked it. I hit a never and he coughed out a laugh while I pressed my nose to his cheek.

"You're distracting me from running"

_'You're distracting me from kissing you..now shut up and run.' _

I didn't exactly know where he was planning to take me. I was sure mom and dad would be there by morning, but I really didn't care. This was enough for now, it was exactly what I had wanted, and he knew that.

He slowly pulled my hands and face away from his, careful with me again. Aah, we must be at the Cullen house...he always behaved himself here. Stupid Werewolf.

He chuckled under his breath as he pulled me to my feet, wrapping one arm around my waist and walking to the door. Lifting my palm to his lips he kissed it and opened the door for me, letting me go.

"Renesmee!" Aunt Rose exclaimed as she saw me walk through the door. I waved as she made a face when she saw Jake walk in behind me.

"We need a place to stay," he said, putting as much emphasis on the we as possible, "Just for tonight."

Rose scoffed, disgusted, obviously getting the picture, "She is always welcome here, you pup have a home."

I hissed quietly under my breath, but Jake remained calm, untouched. He seemed so used to all of this that it looked like it didn't effect him at all. I stared at him from across the room, his muscles purged from under a plain gray shirt and his dark oiled skin shined––for all intents and purposes like my families––he was perfect. God why did he have to talk? I wanted him now! I could have had him if he kept his big mouth shut, but then I remembered that my thoughts, at least for now, were safely in my head, so my whining would have to wait.

"Blondie, I wasn't asking you. Now go get me someone who doesn't think their own hair is the sun."

She glared with disapproving eyes at him, her hands tightly wrapped in fists. "Sure, let's bring the whole family out."

I was slightly taken aback by Rosalie's coolness of the situation, but I didn't have more time to think because no more than three seconds later was the entire family downstairs looking at us. My mind became calm, my entire body numb and unfeeling.

"Um..Hi."

"Hi Nessie." they said almost all simultaneously. Emmett was happily smiling his big dimwitted grin. I saw him give a wink to Jake. He wasn't stupid, I would give him that much.

"Aww, too loud for Edward and Bella?"

I frowned, and Rose punched him in the rib cage.

"Nah, she wore me out yesterday." Jacob said

"JACOB!"

Emmett burst out laughing, while I carefully watched Esme's and Alice's reactions, they were so small I was afraid they would break in half just hearing it. Then I remembered an important fact, that they had all been alive for centuries, this much they would handle easily.

Walking toward me Jake put a tight grip around my waist, instantly I felt protected.

"So can we stay here?"

"Of course," Carlisle intervened, "Jacob you're welcome to a bed, and Renesmee another."

It wasn't like I expected a doctor of hundreds of years to fall for a stupid comment like that, but surprisingly it still hurt that I might be away from Jake.

"

Chill" he whispered in my ear. "Come on Doc, you are a smart guy, it's one room or we can leave."

Leave? Where? I didn't want to stay out in the cold damp forests all night. _I _actually needed sleep. Alice quickly whispered something to Carlisle. I knew she couldn't see me or Jake so it must have been about my parents.

"We know she'd be safe with you," He said, "But you are both welcome to Esme's and my bed."

"Big Bed, Score." Emmett said while I sent him a sharp look.

"Haha, It's okay Nessie, I'm too tired, you don't have to protect me." I scowled at him.

Slowly we walked upstairs. His hands slightly below my waist helped push me up the stairs. I was afraid, but I didn't know what I was expecting, they were my family, but they were also vampires. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life. I could feel there eyes piercing into us. _Stop._ I wanted to say, but I didn't. Jake had won!

_Smart werewolf. _

We entered the room, antique adorable, huge bed. He slid off his pants.

_Smart, sexy werewolf. _

I moaned. Laughing he pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

_My werewolf. _


	4. Queen

**I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG :/ Forgive me ((I went on a trip and I didn't plan to have NO internet))  
Shall not take this long again!**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, I didn't make up the characters, but I did make up the story line, yada yada  
**

* * *

I woke up happily, my head on his chest batting my eyes. He was still asleep but his mouth curved up as if he was smiling. I grinned at him happily, wondering if dad or mom were yet. Last night had been amazing to say the least, but I couldn't allow myself to think about it as much as I wanted to. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair and gave an exasperating sigh. Arm behind my head, other hand pulling my elbow, I cracked my back that was in horrid pain. My whole body felt numb as I did the same with my other arm.

He turned and I felt his hands on my back, he ran his course fingers up and down. I bit my tongue to hold in any noise and thoughts that I could. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back to bed. I turned my head to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft, loving.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as his mind read over my thoughts.

I rolled over, letting my body rest on his stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" I teased, bending my head to kiss him.

His hand grabbed my hair, pulling me closer as his lips danced with mine.

Downstairs pots and pans crashed, and I was reminded that we were not alone. I pulled away reluctantly, rolling off of Jake and plopping myself next to him.

"I love you" I blushed as soon as the words left my mouth.

His fingers crossed with mine and he brought my hand up to kiss it.

"I love you too," He turned until he was on his side, "you, you are my everything."

I smiled, bringing his hand to my heart.

Calmly I took myself off the bed and went to put on my clothes. No more noise came from downstairs––not that I expected it to. Slowly I stalked down the hallway, and into the kitchen. Fresh smells of pancakes, waffles, crepes and other breakfast goodies met me as I turned toward the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Immediately Emmett grinned at the sight of seeing me in a robe. _Gah, stupid vampire...don't speak_. I shot him a sharp look, but his grin widened and it looked as if he was about to burst.

I thought back wondering if we **had** in fact made any noise last night. I cringed replaying my memory of Jacob falling onto the floor with me in his arms, I snook a look at Emmett who must have been thinking the same thing...he nodded, his face rounding to keep in the laughter.

I pursed my lips and looked at him sternly. _Thanks a lot for ruining my happy moment_.

Rose came in eyeing me, possibly checking for broken bones...not thinking I looked down at myself to check too...you know just in case.

"Hi Nessie." Carlisle said as he walked into the room, "Sleep well?"

Emmett hissed under his breath, and Rose shot him a look. What was I supposed to say...they were vampires. I'm sure they 'heard', I shook my head yes.

"Ya, Great thanks...um Grandpa."

At this point I only really called Charlie grandpa. Carlisle was too young looking, at times he looked younger than dad. Still, I wanted to be nice, after all we might have caused permanent damage to the floor.

"Good, Good." He must have been totally out of it.

A loud howl like yawn came from upstairs and as fast as I could turn around Jake was there with his arms around me and his tongue in my mouth. The familiar taste pleased me but my family made me uncomfortable. I sighed, but pulled him away.

"Morning babe."

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle greeted him.

"Hey Jake." Emmett said lifting his hand in the air as if asking for a high five.

Jake chuckled, but released the smile when he saw how upset I was.

"Sorry." he admitted quietly.

"Not your fault." I shot a glance to Emmett who was getting way too much pleasure out of this.

Again I ran my mind over the re-occurrences of last night. Jacob seemed not to care for the sudden memory splash, he was just happy my mind was relaxed and away from my father. He was more trapped there than I was. My mind lingered on the event as I watched his eyes to my thoughts.

The rest of the family watched us crazily, wondering what the hell was going on inside my head. I realized I didn't care, I'd stand there with him until I fell down.

Immediately, he plopped me into a chair, _stupid thoughts_.

It seemed the romance had finished––for the morning at least.

After breakfast I held my guard, waiting for my parents to come and take me away. Jake unhappily respected it and kept his tongue in his own mouth.

TV wasn't as boring for me as it was for my family. Sure they sat there staring blankly at the screen, the information processing quickly in their brains, but they didn't enjoy it. I didn't mind really, it gave me an excuse to snuggle with Jake without Emmett throwing a fit.

Jake laughed, under his breath. I smiled and pushed myself closer into his chest. His smell was so calming, it grabbed my attention away from the TV at once. My eyes closed, evaluating it.

It smelled, manly––yet boyish, but it was calming. Sweet and strong, it was him. Embry and Seth sure as hell didn't smell like this...maybe it was an imprinting smell, something only your...soul mate––?––... could smell. I took another sniff, almost moaning from pleasure but I stopped myself, biting my lip.

I cocked my head to see if Emmett had done something. Jacob was grinning proudly at my 'arousal'. I slapped him playfully on the arm, then kissed his shoulder and looked up. I sniffed again, but his smell was over- whelmed by another.

The door burst open and I jumped slightly. Underneath me Jacob didn't move at all. A bigger smile came on his face.

"What took you so long Ed?"

"We wanted her to sleep." Mom answered quickly.

This about did it for Emmett, he cracked up, flinging himself on the floor with laughter. I didn't move, my parents weren't stupid. Thoughts were floating all around the room and dad probably already knew, he just didn't want mom to, and I wasn't planning on telling her, no sense in building a early grave for my death.

"There not going to kill you."

His death.

"Or me."

I sighed, yeah he was probably right.

"OK pup, outside now!"

Jacob shook his head to the left and then looked at me. I didn't know what to say. He kissed the top of my forehead, while dad hissed and walked to the door.

_Dun, dun dunnnn_. I sang quietly in my head.


	5. Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't really like my last chapter, but it was a necessary, fluffy little thing...this one is better...the next one is my FAV...oh and I didn't make up the characters, only _this_ story**

* * *

Quickly the whole Cullen clan ran after my dad and Jake. They were already far into the forest, which forced me to run in order to catch up with my family. My mother look terrified. Her eyes screamed 'don't hurt him'..I wondered––silently––which one. Dad glanced at me and I frowned. Oh so just because he's my father I'm supposed to root for him in a stupid death battle. His eyebrows raised.

Ok fine, _wohoo dad_. He smiled. _Kick his ass Jacob_, I added. This time he didn't turn his glance from Jacob but let out a small hiss that even I barely heard.

Could he kill him? Of course! Oh my god! I had endangered Jake, I gasped for air...my head spinning. Was my father going to kill him?

Jake's head spun around at my gasp. His eyes jumped crazily.

"Ness, you okay?" he inched forward.

Was I ok? I might have been going insane, my father was going to kill my...my...well my 'love'. Wait, Jake was strong, he could win...wait no, he's too young and even so he wouldn't kill my dad.

My head spun more, I waved my head ballistically trying to regain calmness.

"Ness..." Jake was a foot away from me now.

"Step back pup." My father growled. This seemed to be about so much more than last night.

_Oh for the love of god dad shut up, I'm trying to think._ He growled again. _Get out of my head dammit! _

"Nessie, I think you should sit down." It was my mother this time, she called from further away but her voice boomed in my boggled brain.

I was at first a little struck when she called me Nessie––which she had promptly promised since day one she would try not to do––I smiled and willingly obeyed plopping down firmly in the grass.

"She's fine, just worried about you." My dad said calmly.

"Yes, because of _you_." Jacob answered stretching the word, not taking his eyes off me.

He knelt down to his knees, still not at my eye level.

"Permission to kill?" he whispered.

I shut my eyes and smiled, unmoving, too tired to laugh.

"Yes sir" I managed to get out.

"Hey Ness," He paused awkwardly, "Would you mind turning around?"

I put my hand to his cheek. _'Why? So I won't see you kill my father?'_ He shook his head a smile on his face, I sighed. I knew he really wouldn't 'play' too rough. Hopefully just knock some sense into him. He chuckled. _'So I won't see you naked?'_ I thought looking to my dad who was upset that I even thought these words, then to Emmett who had finally regained his consciousness and stopped laughing.  
_  
'I'm confused.' _

"You know I don't like for you to see me...shift."

My eyes lit up. I loved it!

"I know you do," he smiled, "But please."

I ran my fingers, now cold, around his lips. I could hear Emmett snickering again. I'd make mom deal with him, while Jake and dad played their sick game.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He was gone, I barely had time to move my hands away from his face. He now stood directly in front of my father. He turned his head to me.

I sighed, "I'm going, I'm going...have fun CHILDREN!"

I peeked behind my shoulder as I started to leave hoping I might be able to see something. It did no good, Jacob knew me too well. He would have waited till I was entirely out of the forest to morph if he could.

"Hey mom..." I said as we entered the house.

"Yes baby?"

She looked gorgeous, not a hair out of place. She was still clumsy in a way when she wasn't paying attention, but I swear I'd pay good money to see her when she was a human.

"You think you're still stronger than Emmett?" I asked

A smirk spread across her face. Her eyes––topaz like my dads––swirled with excitement.

"Is he giving my baby problems?" she joked innocently.

"Alice!" I yelled, nodding at my mom.

"Coming!" She yelled, but she didn't need to. By the time the words had made there way into my brain she was already at my side.

"Mom wants to challenge Emmett."

I almost wanted to ask who would win, but I figured I'd find out soon enough. Alice gave her little girl grin and danced gracefully to the back door. I laughed walking slowly after her, I was in no hurry to rush this. Her face grew dark, evil in a way, her eyes darkening with every leap.

"Oh Emmett! Where is that brother of mine?" her voice––from excitement––so much deeper than what I was used to.

It never surprised me at how they still called themselves brother and sister when no one else was around. They were close and couldn't have loved each other more if they were actually related.

I could tell Emmett was happily willing to go for a rematch. It would be the same bargain Aunt Rose had told me of the first time. Emmett was giving them wedding crap, mom wins, Emmett moves on to me. Jee thanks!

I smirked at Emmett, poor guy, I'm sure he didn't like being beat, especially by a girl...that has to be a self confidence blow, but seriously just because you're bigger than a bus doesn't give you the right to piss me off.

"Mom wins, you leave me alone."

"Wait Renesmee, maybe him bugging you isn't that bad." Mom said pulling her lip in her mouth, I could see her thinking of the benefits.

I knew what she was thinking, Emmett pisses us off we don't do anything. On the contrary it only made us more motivated..which might be his plan. Hmm...I thought.

_**Crash **_

It was too late anyway, his hand was already palm up in the stone. The rock crushing underneath his weight. With only a few seconds and a barely noticeable movement Emmett had lost, yet again.

"Still got it." she murmured as she went out to the front yard.

Wow I missed it? Where was I?

Oh yeah, in my head. Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear _myself_ think. My mind went on full blast again, but Alice kindly interrupted, shocking me until I fell on the ground.

"Um, you OK?"

"Ya sorry you scared me."

"Oh." was all she said. Her face went blank, and she grabbed onto my mothers arm, whispering something to her.

"You gonna leave me alone?" I asked, Rose smirked at my question as she went inside.

I guess I was supposed to take that as a no.

"Aww Its Fun!"

I growled, the sky started painting itself black as the sun set.

He frowned, "Ok Come on, I'll make a deal."

I listened impatiently as everyone else went inside. It occurred to me that Esme and Carlisle were not here. Were they watching the fight? _The fight_, my mind raced again. I needed to go see what was happening...what had happened.

"I'll only tease you Monday through Sunday?"

I batted my eyes twice, did he really think I would fall for that?

"Ok, no. How about every other day." He offered

"No, how about never."

"Nope sorry that won't work for me." I was getting impatient.

"I think the Monday through Sunday thing works, I mean you cant hurt me" My face burned. I wanted to stab him, kick him, punch him. Bite his head off.

"Shut Up!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Jakes probably dead" Was he seriously testing me? I tried to remain calm...too late

I sprang at him, knocking him over to his back, the whole forest floor shook under us. My hand on his shoulders, I lifted him off the ground throwing him toward the 'arm wrestling rock'. He crushed it to pieces. Still smiling he waved two fingers to tell me to come. What the hell was his problem? My shoes dug into the ground as I bent, getting ready to spring. I leapt, going for his neck but he wrestled me to the side. I grabbed his hair, making him hiss and clamped my hands around his neck. He didn't fight back.  
_  
'I know you don't need to breathe, but listen to me you giant goof! I need to know what is happening to Jake so shut your big mouth and let me go!' _

I released my grip slowly, ready for him to pounce on me again. He didn't move, he just turned around––still smiling.

"Can I go?"

He nodded, dusting off his shirt and walking back toward the house.

"What happened?" I heard Rose call from inside, her face struck with worry...but it seemed not for the reason I thought.

"Wolf girl won." He laughed.

Oh god, that's great, I was a wolf girl now. I was half vampire and half human but because I was with Jacob I was a fricken wolf girl? I sighed it aside and sprinted for the front yard. My legs gave a quick jolt and there was a sudden burst of pain, what a crappy vampire I was, barely able to run the way we were supposed to.

"Daad!" I screamed.


	6. New Moon

**This and the next chapter are my favorites because I fell like they really show the love that Ness and Jake have for another, so strong, and so different from Edward and Bella...but again I wrote it, so it may not be the case LOL it just made me all emotional writing this and the next one.**

**Disclaimer; SM's characters, MY words  
**

* * *

At my voice Jacob's head snapped in my direction. Eyes filled with worry he lost his concentration, he mouthed my name and I pointlessly tried to urge him back on my dad. Dad flung himself at Jake full throttle, and before I could blink Jake was against the tree, dad hissing at him. His eyes didn't seem hungry, just angry, like this fight wasn't even between them anymore, it was different.

Jake's eyes were still on me––horror struck. My face was red, but not from embarrassment. I was angry. Was my father insane? He was hurting him. A tear ran down my face as he slammed Jake against the tree again, the trunk tearing from the ground and landing under the hairy werewolf. Abruptly Jacob snapped back into the fight. His head swayed swiftly from side to side hitting my dad across the face. With his hind legs Jake kicked my dad off of him, landing him across the forest approximately twenty feet away. Running, teeth out, Jake grabbed my dad by the arm and ran with him in his mouth toward a rock, slamming him against it.

"Enough of this!" my mother yelled, obviously as upset as I was.

They ignored it as my dad flung himself at Jacob. Jake's paw rose and smacked him out of the way. It would have left a mark if it wasn't for the fact he was a vampire. Dad's eyes were black...crazy. He leapt at him, landing Jake on his back, snarling, crazy. His teeth snapping. A cut formed on Jake's hind leg, I stared at it terrified. It bled crazily and wouldn't stop, somehow the smell making it seem unappetizing to my dad. Then it stopped, before my eyes it started to dry up and heal.

"Edward! Stop this!" It was Carlisle this time, "You have  
been going at this for **three** hours, enough!"

My eyes teared as I watched Jake retreat back into the forest to shift. I heard my father mumbling something to the extent of 'stupid pup' and 'had to imprint'. I scowled fighting back the tears.

My mother was just as angry. Her heart still beat––theoretically of course––for both of them, in different ways, but it still hurt her.

"Grandpa...Mom." I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I knew Jake, he would have shifted by now if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I will talk to him." Carlisle actually looked disappointed in the way his 'son' had acted.

"Mom?"

"Go find him." She smiled apologetically, eyes filled with so much emotion. Had I missed something?

From the house I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, followed by a cluster of loud, quick whishpers.

"He had it coming." My mother hissed and shut the door.

Boggled, I ran to the forest...in a normal human pace. I needed a second before I could sprint off in a direction.

Jake wouldn't be happy about me going after him if he was still in wolf form but I didn't care. I did care that he wasn't back. He was strong though, I knew that. My father couldn't have possibly hurt him...could he? The tears finally came, and as they trickled down my face, I made up my mind.

Lifting my head up into the wind, I sniffed for Jake's smell. It was weak...he was far, but I let it sink into me before I jumped off in his direction.

I ran, the mud in my shoes collecting with each gentle glide. If there was a trail I would have driven, but this was faster. The trees sped by as if getting out of my way. I chuckled remembering my mother tell me when she ran as a human with my father, afraid of the trees. It was ironic how they seemed to fear me, fear that I would break there perfect roots with my power.

His sent strengthened and my jaw clenched from happiness, I loved that even at this point in what was our bizarre relationship, he still made my heart flutter.  
I was close. My eyes widened to see him better, I searched.

A growl met me before I could find him. My feet slamming into the ground to stop myself. Jake was still a wolf...he was sitting there on the ground, as furry as ever, not even trying to change.

"Jake." My voice filled with worry.

He lifted his paw to direct me to come no further. I hissed appalled by him not wanting to see me. I took a step closer, he growled loudly. My heart shuddered from fear, fear for the man I loved. Another tear rolled down my face, not worry, but sadness. Was this possible? Could he not want me anymore?

His head cocked at my tears. I low moan in his throat. He moved to all fours, to be smaller––closer to my size.

"Please Jake..." I was begging.

He moved closer, still on all fours and placed his muzzle on my shoulder. He was whimpering. With each noise of pain, my heart broke...silently.

"What happened?"

It was stupid to ask because I knew I wouldn't be able to understand him in wolf form, but I needed to know.

He sat on his hind legs his nose just above my head and lowered his mouth. His big beautiful eyes staring into mine. I knew I couldn't afford to cry now.

My hand reached for his jaw, he shuddered slightly but allowed it. His fur was tangled, not the soft fur I remembered. My hand got caught just below his ear.

_Are you hurt?_

He looked at me almost smiling. It was another stupid question but his reaction made my whole world shine again. He wasn't hurt...badly at least.

_Why_...I began, but it didn't make a difference, this wasn't a question that could be answered with a smile.

_Will you change back?_ I tried to word it as best as I could, I needed to hug him, to have his touch on mine again. My hand was on his face again.

_I love you.  
_


	7. Eclipse

**Short but one of my favorites :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, if I did, I wouldn't have made Bella so goddamn annoying...but that's just me  
**

* * *

I felt like I was out here for hours, Jacob kept a safe distance from me and wouldn't allow me to come within four feet of him without growling. The trees felt like bars of a prison to me, and for once I felt weak, powerless, and in danger when he was around, not because I didn't trust him, but because I felt I was loosing him. I shook as the wind hit my skin. My hair rustled, tangling around my face, hiding my pain from the empty forest.

There was rustling around us, I could hear what sounded like wind but truly was my family. Jacob growled and positioned himself around me just in case. I laughed happy that he was still protective of me, no matter what was happening between us. My heart gave another heavy jump at my thoughts.

"Jacob." It was my fathers voice, he was calm. It didn't sound like he was mad or looking for another fight. He was concerned.

Jacob moved away suddenly from me as if by force, my eyes shot frantically to him and then my dad. What was going on? My mother slowly moved over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, for once it seemed she was onto it before I was. I felt my jaw tremble, sadness was being washed away by a calm, but even Jasper couldn't make my worry go away.

My dad gave Jake a look that I couldn't understand. I pushed my mother away but was afraid to speak. She didn't attempt to hold me again but hovered near me.

"Jacob." My father warned him, "Tell her." His voice was demanding. My wolf formed boyfriend gave him a pained look and ran away from us to change.

I walked steps toward him feeling my father ready to go after me if I walked to far. Tears trickled down my face further, I felt rain start to dribble on my head and soon it mixed with my tears, leaving them unnoticed. I allowed myself to cry while the rain poured, my mothers hand touched my shoulder and walked away.

He walked back, no hurry. His eyes couldn't look at mine, he stood next to my mother still looking down at the dirt.

"Jake." My voice trembled, giving away the hurt, I wanted to run to him, to hug him and hold him in my hands and never let him go...but I didn't. I didn't move. I stood there, looking at him. Waiting. Waiting for something that could have possibly been the worst news of my life, but I had no idea what was going on.

"Tell her." My father looked at me, he knew the hurt in my head, and yet he continued to allow me to feel this way. I wanted to know why...I wanted to know everything. Why couldn't he just tell me.

"Renesmee." His lips pressed, "This is something...you don't want to hear from me."

My heart stopped, I fell to my knees. My eyes saw nothing but blurs. There was no noise. My head dropped to my knees and I cried. My fingers clawed into my scalp and I tilted my head back screaming from pain that came deep within me, through the tears and rain I could see them cringing, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear myself and for all I know my family was about to leave, and I might have been there alone, they might have been exiling me. Nothing made sense, and I was getting a migraine.

I didn't want to know anymore, _forget this_.  
He didn't want me.  
Something was wrong.  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Everything was going well.  
I bawled, my jeans drenched from my tears while rain drops smacked my head.

I felt a hand come onto my shoulder but I didn't move. This person swooped me off the ground and cradled me in there arms.

_Jacob _

I looked at him, a million questions in my eyes but I still said nothing.

"I'll tell you," His voice cracked, "Just not here." Another crack.

"Why?" Was all I could manage.

He bit his lip and looked at my family.

"It's not safe here Renesmee" Carlisle spoke up.

My eyes shut as I allowed the panic to set in, my system couldn't take. I let myself go for a few minutes, passing out in his arms, only to awaken with him running.


	8. Breaking Dawn

**Long enough to make up for my last chapter I hope? I didn't want to leave y'all on an impossible cliffhanger, so here is the DUN DUN DUN ;) LOLs**

**Disclaimer: Although this story ROCKS YOUR SOCKS (:P) I did not make up the characters, only this story  
**

* * *

He was slightly moaning a small quite noise, it seemed almost like he was crying. My hands buried themselves against my eyes, my hair blowing against the breeze as he ran with me in his arms back to the Cullen house.

I looked up at him; his eyes were darker––saddened, and unable to look at me, he strictly kept them looking ahead. My mouth curled as I tried to keep from crying again.

"Jake...please." I started, he flinched at my voice but kept his eyes straight, barely slowing at my words. I thought about him, us, my family. There was something missing. It seemed Emmett had only fought with me to distract me, I wouldn't have won otherwise. My mother must have beat him only to make me happy. My father stopped fighting and let him run off without following him, probably reading his messages from the pack. All the whispering, Alice's visions. Why Jasper was so...distracted. Carlisle spilled a slightly important fact, but that only left me more confused. As vampires––plus one wolf––nothing was typically considered dangerous for us, so was some- thing after us? Or more importantly me?

His heart slowed and quickened as I continued working through it in my head. My pain projected into him forcing his eyes closed for a moment before he slowed down and put me to my feet. I was still woozy, so he held me up, but it was distant, barely touching me. I walked up the stairs and into the door. Rose took me from Jake and I almost began to dispute it, but I figured there was no point. She sat me down on the couch, I plopped down––making myself lightheaded––while Alice and Rose gracefully slid down next to me. I saw a quick pained glance they exchanged before closing my eyes. I heard someone sit across from me, the newspaper they sat on shifting lightly. My eyes unwillingly opened and I stared at my mothers face before scanning the room to find Jake. Surprisingly there were tears coming down his face, all my worry seemed not to matter anymore. I lost all the fear I had for myself and was suddenly worried about Jacob, all I wanted was for him to be happy and for him to be safe.

"Jacob, I suggest you tell her now." My dad was firm, but his voice seemed kinder this time. He gave me a quick smile, a pathetic attempt, and took my mothers hand.

Jake didn't move, his eyes darted around trying to avoid mine.

"Just tell me." My voice was pleading, I realized how pathetic I must have seemed.

"We have a problem." The words came out of his mouth like a whisper. "The elders found out about you, and though Sam and the rest of the pack love you..." He  
looked down, "They don't have any say against what the elders want."

"What do they want?" I thought about Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah...they had become my family because they were Jake's. Jacob's pack––Embry, Quil, and Leah–– especially, were mostly easy to fall in love with. Even though at times I detested them for taking Jake away from me––mainly Leah, but that might have been jealousy––I did love them.

"The elders don't approve of your family and their kind, so it was difficult for them to understand the treaty my ancestors made. Still, after some convincing they let it go because we never were around them. Now that I am with one of them..." He attempted a smile, "...they have a problem with the treaty, and the one who broke it."

_Me? _

My father nodded and my eyes grew wide. I tried opening my mouth, but no words fathomed to come out. I had put everyone in trouble, just by existing, I was causing people pain, I was causing harm and worry to the ones I loved.

"Jake." I stood up, I felt Rose shift behind me, ready to catch me incase I suddenly had a panic spell. Slowly, I walked over to him and took his hand.

"They want me?"

His left eye twitched and he barely nodded.

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing!" He seemed angry suddenly, "You need to leave, escape before they come here."

A terrible thought entered my head. _Without you? _

"I'm not going to do the same thing that Edward did to Bells, I'm not going to say I don't love you because I do and I will never stop loving you. You're the only thing that matters to me, and I need to make sure that you stay safe...even if that means having your family with you...instead of me. I can not go with you, but only because I need to convince the elders that we are nothing, that the imprinting didn't occur." His words stung my heart and my lip quivered as I braced myself for the tears that would soon come, "If I don't Nessie, then they will kill you."

I almost laughed, "But you and my family can stop them."

He hung his head; my father quickly spoke "Remember how we told you when Jake was part of Sam's pack that he had to do what he said, it was physically impossible not to listen to the Alpha? Well the elders will tell Jake one of two things, either that he must not do anything to try to stop them or that he must kill you himself to show his loyalty to the pack."

A whimper came from Jake, I would of course allow myself to die in his place, but with this it was different. No one was in trouble except me. If I left then perhaps everything would be OK, except for the fact that I wouldn't see Jake again, so maybe it was worth dying, but I knew it wasn't worth risking him having to kill me.

Esme walked down the stairs with a suitcase in hand, obviously full.

"As much as I hate it, I can't tell you what to do." My dad said, "The decision is yours...go or stay."


	9. Midnight Sun

**Please please please leave comments, even if ya hate! Tell me how to improve :)  
Thanks for all the love! 3**

**Disclaimer: I know I rock, but I am not Stephenie Meyer...if I was, I would publish Midnight Sun ASAP**

**How often do y'all want me to post? I'm thinking once a week? Or not enough?  
**

* * *

"Flight 84 now boarding."  
"Flight 84 now boarding."

Rose and Emmett stood up, Emmett took the luggage and went to get in line. She started after him but stopped not hearing me behind her.

"You know I can carry you if you like." I let a small laugh out, thinking how awkward it would look to the public for a gorgeous blonde my size to be carrying me without even so much as trying.

My eyes stared out the window. The plane was being checked and loaded as the passengers got aboard. It was raining like always, but it looked especially morbid outside. I wondered how it would work in Florida, the sparkling skin and all. Something deep inside begged me to stay but the look on Jacob's face after I found out that he would have to kill me stopped me from running back to him.

"Ness."

"Coming, sorry." I picked up my small carry-on handbag that Alice had so kindly bought for me earlier today. It held my new phone, a wallet, my music player and a photo album completely engulfed in Jake. For this I was grateful, my odd family cared, they wanted me safe but had still allowed me to make my own decision. I opted for Rose and her goof-ball over Alice and Jasper only be- cause I wanted to be able to feel the pain. Jasper wouldn't have allowed it.

The flight attendants gasped as they walked down the aisles and saw my aunt and uncle. They both sat on the left end of the plane, three rows ahead of my section, while I sat on the right next to a newlywed couple whose husband kept 'accidentally' shoving into me. I felt uneasy around them as they showed there love for each other and talked, even though the husband was unthinkably staring at me––this much I was used to, and it was all thanks to dad's genes.

I turned my music as loud as it would go, which caused a spasm in my highly sensitive ears, closed my window––thank god for the window seat––and tried to  
fall asleep. The music tuned out easily and my eyes shut letting me drift away, but I kept seeing Jake and it hurt me, I tried to wake up but my mind wouldn't let me, in- stead I stared at his face––unmoving, sad, indisposed. The man rubbed against my arm and woke me up, I happily tried to fake an annoyed face and turned to my music. Scrolling down I found a good song to focus on and sat, my eyes open, listening carefully to the words. Three minutes went by and I was restless again, saying my par- dons to the happy couple I slid out of the isle with more ease than naturally possible, and walked to Rose.

"Hey honey." She smiled before I even reached her, "Bored?" Reaching into her bag she pulled out a book and handed it to me, "It's pretty good, you may not like it...but it's all I have."

"Thanks aunt Rose." I leaned in for a hug, friction between her cold skin and my mild skin formed. Emmett looked over and gave a quick grin before turning back to his laptop, he was writing something but I didn't bother to ask what.

The book captured me for a while, it was a murder mystery, the furthest thing from any romance novel I had ever read, you could tell Rose had planned ahead and I was grateful. Half way into the book and half an hour later I decided to look out the window, the sun burned my eyes and I pulled my sleeves up to cover my wrists–– just incase, the land below was clearly visible and I found my jaw dropping at what I saw. It was lovely, the blue water of the ocean, the white sandy beaches, the houses that looked big even from the air. My eyes came up as I peered at the clouds around us, it was tempting to break the glass of the window and attempt to fly among them, but that was an exceptionally stupid idea. How would we explain to the news we had miraculously survived. I shut the blind.

My hands rubbed my face, trying to keep myself awake. I shook my head and turned back to my book.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, this is your Captain Speaking. We will be landing in a couple of minutes, please remain in your seats and prepare for arrival. Thank You."  
_  
Thank god_. I needed to spread my legs, I actually wanted to run, but it was clear I would not be wearing a swimming suit during the day. The sky, apart from a few miniscule clouds here and there, was a clear light blue, allowing for the sun to hit everything in sight. I checked myself quickly, making sure my skin was fully covered and my face away from the light in the other windows. I barely noticed the turbulence as the plane went down, there were people around me that started praying, crying, hid there faces––another reason immortality was kind.

As soon as the wheels skidded against the pavement people scattered to turn on there phones. Following the heard I pressed my finger against the 'End' button. A cute, small noise greeted me, and the light turned on; four voice mails, eighteen text messages, nine missed calls. Emmett and Rosalie had my luggage so I wouldn't have needed to move if it wasn't for me being in the fourth row. I took my small carryon and headed for the exit while the flight attendants and captains bid us goodbye.

Light surprised me as I headed down the airport and I immediately covered my face, _where are they?_

Rose and her hulk of a husband had already got- ten the check in items and were standing there waiting for me as if I were hours late. She handed me an umbrella, which looked completely pathetic in ninety degree weather and took my purse, attaching it to the back of another piece of luggage.

"It's just until we get into the car." She said, opening her own umbrella and then one for Emmett, holding it above his head while he walked outside with the luggage. The light was stunning, like nothing I had ever seen. Heat filled my lungs and Jacob instantly popped up in my head, my thoughts sad again. I quickened my pace after them.

A horn rang loudly and we turned to look at it, sure enough it was Renée––the beginning of my name–– and Phil. They looked exactly like there pictures and I wondered what they would think when they saw me.

"What's with the umbrellas?" Phil asked as he came out to help Emmett with the luggage that was already in the back of the car. Phil shrugged, not caring, and went back to the car. Rosalie motioned for me to get in and I did, careful to close the umbrella only when I was completely in the car. Rose sat next to me and Emmett squeezed in next to her, the car was tiny compared to the ones we had at home. Purse open, Rose handed a pair of monstrous sized sunglasses to me and a medium size pair to Emmett, then took a pair for herself like mine.

Renée turned around, the shock clearly still on her face. As she tried to hide it she asked loads of meaningless questions, when finally she hit me with a hard one.

"So why'd you leave? Don't get me wrong I love that I finally get to meet my...granddaughter, it's just when Bella called it was so unexpected."

I gave Rose a look of panic, but she bit her lip, her eyes rolled back at Renée.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I got tired of pictures, wanted to see the real thing."

She smiled, "Well we are happy to have you." She paused, thinking "Neither Bella or Edward said how long you would be staying for."

"We don't know actually, but if it gets too long we will get a hotel room." Rose dodged to my rescue. "I hope we're not putting you out." She added, trying to be nicer.

"No, of course not."

"Renée here loves the company, 'specially when I'm gone for a while" He was talking about his minor league base- ball, Emmett scoffed lightly enough for them not to hear.

The house was small, but it had enough bedrooms for us and one left over incase another guest arrived. Different colors splattered on the walls in the house, and I was thankful the room I was staying in was a light green, unlike Rosalie's purple paradise. My guards left me in the hands of Renée and Phil, as they went out to scope the area, and I was left with nothing to do but be interrogated. Every time I said something it seemed that either Renée or Phil would laugh. His laugh was heavy, booming; hers was sweet, girlish and revealed aging laugh lines.

"God you are so big." I flinched at her words. "I mean I almost had a panic attack when Bella told me she had a baby, but I was expecting a little girl, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Really?" She was surprised, as she should have been, I looked nothing like a fifteen year old.

"Do you have any pictures of your parents? Bella keeps forgetting to send me them." Of course nothing was for- gotten, it would just be hard to explain why she looked exactly the same as ten years ago when she last visited. I kept telling them they needed to photoshop themselves getting older, but no one would listen.

"No, mom isn't exactly what you would call photogenic, actually I think she chased me around with a frying pan when I snook a picture of her once." I laughed at my own lie.

She scrunched her mouth and looked around, her eye caught my bag and she went to get it. Her hands reached in and she took out my Jacob book.

"None in here?" She asked before opening it. I tried to get up to stop her without sprinting suddenly, but she had already opened it.

A large smile graced her face, "Wow, someone is slightly obsessed with their boyfriend."

"Yeah, I would say more than slightly." My heart fluttered.

"Aren't you going to miss him?"  
_  
Yes _

"I guess." I replied too quickly to be telling the truth.


	10. Jacksonville

**Please review :) It makes me happy and a happy me equals more chapters ((even if its a hateful review, I'm still happy :P))**

**DISCLAIMER: This is ...hence its a fanfiction...hence its not real**

**So this is kind of a filler and so is the next chapter, but its important...I think...anywhoooo**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Snoring came from Renée and Phil's bedroom. Silence from Rose and Emmett who were doing god knows what. I lay in bed, sleepless, staring at my phone, unable to open a single message.

Text or Voicemail  
Text or Voicemail

My head contemplated this before finally clicking 'Messages' and opening the first of what was now twenty one unanswered texts.

From Alice:  
**Nessie! Hope your flight will **  
**be good...actually I know it will.**

From Esme: **  
Honey I packed some sandwiches in  
your blue suitcase in case you get hungry  
we'll miss you.  
**From Carlisle: **  
Did you have a good flight?  
Say hi from all of us.  
Make sure Rose and Emmett  
BEHAVE.  
**From Jasper: **  
Stay out of the sun.  
**From Dad: **  
Stay safe, we are here  
if you need us. We'll call.  
**From Mom: **  
How's Renée? R U OK?  
Try to have fun.  
**  
Then fifteen messages from Jake: **  
Miss you**

**Love you**

**Don't get hurt**

**Keep thinking about you**

**The elders are here  
Call you when I can.**

**Did you get my message?**

**Nessie, my heart is breaking  
I need you here with me.**

**How was the flight?**

**Is there a lot of sun?  
Are you warm? Warmer than when  
you are with me?**

**Check your voicemail.**

**Your family is driving me insane.**

** I need you in my arms**

**The guys...and Leah say hi.  
We're trying.**

**I'm guessing you haven't  
checked your messages.**

**If someone calls  
about me  
DONT listen to them  
I'm fine, be safe. The elders  
may or may not leave.  
Not sure.  
Text me.  
Love you.**

I wiped the tears from my eyes, my heart breaking and repairing itself multiple times. I was happy for a moment, knowing that Jake still loved me. My head col- lapsed into my pillow and I lay there thinking about what everyone had sent. Then two words started to bug me. _I'm fine. _My fingers couldn't dial my voicemail password fast enough. 

**"You have six new messages."**

**"I knew you were going to have a good flight, and you arrived a couple minutes early. Who do you love?" **Alice's voice rang happily in my ear. 

**"Daddy and I love you, Alice has told us not to be worried, but seeing as she can't see you future only Rosalie's and Emmett's we thought we'd call and check" **God, my parents were such dorks. 

**"Hi beautiful, I miss you. The elders just finished questioning me so I thought I'd run down to the Cullen house to  
call you. They don't believe me, but I keep telling them how much I hate you. I love you so much it might be worth asking them to kill me...nah, I wouldn't do that to you. Call me." **I took a relieved sigh, and kept listening. 

**"Did they take your phone or did you stop loving me. They say I make a valid point, but they will stay longer to make sure that you we aren't hiding you somewhere. You should see these wolves babe, they are rotting away. I need to see you! Call me." **I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and I let a small smile grace my face. 

**"Hi Renesmee, your parents don't want me to tell you this so I drove to Seattle. I think you deserve to know. Jacob isn't doing so well, so he asked Quil to ask me to check out his symptoms. There is a myth in there culture that when an imprinted mate is taken away from the wolf and not returned, he will become sick. Of course this worried me so I told your parents, and Quil, but Jacob doesn't seem to be worried, he thinks the elders will be gone soon and you will return before we can even find out if it is true...Nessie, they will stay here until he dies, just to see if it is true. Now please do not do anything brash, do not come flying out here, you are carefully being watched by  
your Aunt and Uncle, I just think you should know. " **My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, I wanted to puke. Quickly I ran to the door, locked. Damn, they were watching me. 

**"Nessie, I don't know what the fuck you have to do, but you have to get over here. Jake is not ok, he is not even remotely ok. It takes him almost fifteen minutes to shift, he won't eat and sleeps all the time. I don't mean to sound selfish but I refuse to go back to Sam's pack if Jake dies...I need to belong somewhere so get your ass over here and do something, except get yourself killed, cause then Jake will off himself and I'll still be left with no one. Again, not about me, but if he were my boyfriend I would care if he was dying." **Wow...I didn't even know Leah knew my phone number.

Jake wouldn't die, he couldn't. I wouldn't let him. Scurrying I packed my suitcase, leaving it in the closet and grabbed my phone.

I had been here only four days but I was already bored out of my mind, it wasn't that Renée was horrid or that I didn't like Florida. I was separated from the only person that mattered anything to me lately, and it was literally killing him. Still, if I came then they would make him do the unthinkable, kill me, and he would not be able to say no...I just needed to see him again, no matter how selfish that was.

My fingers rummaged over the door trying to find a soft spot, I kicked at and the door sprung backwards leaving a hole in the door. There was a noise, I knew I had to run, my feet took off and I sprung into the dark, hoping my instincts would lead me in the right direction. Suddenly there was intense pain, it felt like my entire body was crumbling on the inside, I screamed. A hand clasped my mouth.

"Are you insane?" Rosalie hissed at me, my lungs began giving out.

"Oh get off," she swatted at Emmett. He scooted off and pulled me over his shoulder.


End file.
